Un Limón Medio Limón
by Feernandacreative
Summary: Una noche de tragos puede terminar en confesiones muy placenteras.
1. Chapter 1

POV Aaron

Había pasado poco más de 8 meses desde mi separación mis noches después de la UAC consistían en quedarme en casa y pasarla viendo alguna película o leyendo alguien libro, o cuando estaba con mi pequeño hijo de 5 años jugábamos o veíamos su comiquita favorita. En ocasiones solía quedarme hasta muy tarde en la oficina haciendo papeleo. Hoy le tocaba a Hayley quedarse con Jack durante el fin de semana así que yo aproveche para descansar, había escuchado al equipo decir que iban a reunirse en un bar a tomarse unos tragos pero yo no me sentía con ganas de salir, después de una liguera cena me senté en el sofá a leer un libro que me habían recomendado y por lo que tenia leído se notaba que era muy bueno

Eran poco más de las 11:30pm cuando sonó mi teléfono pensé que hasta allí llegaba mi descanso de fin de semana, pude ver en la pantalla que era Dave quien me llamaba y atendí

"Hotch" esperaba que no fuera algún caso que me hiciera salir de mi casa

"Hola Aaron" escuchaba a rossi un poco ebrio y una música de fondo que apenas le entendía "Escucha necesito pedirte un favor, necesito que vengas al Bar a recoger a Emily"

"Que?" Definitivamente no era un caso era algo peor en que lío me estaba metiendo Dave, necesitaba confirmar lo que me estaba pidiendo "Que Dices?"

"Escucha estamos por irnos y ella vino conmigo pero me conseguí a una hermosa rubia que pide a gritos que la lleve a casa conmigo" no podía creer lo descarado que era Dave para abandonar a Prentiss por una chica aunque no me sorprendía "No me voy a sentir a gusto dejándola aquí en el bar o mandándola en un taxi, esta lloviendo mucho, puedes venir por ella?"

"No puedo creer que hagas esto Dave" estaba pensando en los pros y los contras de ir a buscar a una Emily Prentiss cuyo estado desconocía "Bueno está bien rossi iré por ella, pásame la dirección"

Al cabo de unos minutos estaba vestido con blue jeans y camisa de mangas cortas, tome mi billetera y las llaves de la casa y del auto, salí en dirección al bar. Era una fría noche, pensé que los chicos estaban locos por estar a tan baja temperatura en las calles en lugar de estar en sus casa pero se que ellos usan estos momentos para despejarse de todo lo que pasamos a diario en el trabajo tarde aproximadamente 20 minutos en llegar a la ubicación, entre al lugar de sentía el cambio de temperatura y los vi en la mesa del fondo, se veían muy contentos, me acerqué a ellos

"Hey Hotch, te apetece acompañarnos en esta ultima ronda de tragos?" Morgan se levanto a buscar los tragos yo asentí un trago no me caería mal igual ya estaba allí

"Gracias Hotch" me dijo Dave, podía ver que las que en peor estado estaban eran las chicas, según entendí estuvieron jugando un limón medio limón y las chicas terminaron perdiendo.

Morgan había llegado con varios shots de tequila y cada uno incluyéndome tomamos unos y antes de un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos habían bebido, era hora de irnos todos nos levantamos y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida, el único que no había venido era Reíd y no era de extrañar ya que no le gustaban muchos los bares y cuando aceptaba teníamos que ir Todos

Tuve que tomar a Emily por la cintura para evitar que se cayera la sentí tensarse un poco pero aun así seguimos caminando hasta el auto, le abrí la puerta y la metí en el, giré a los alrededores para asegurarme que todos estaban en sus autos o ya se habían ido, la lluvia no parecía dar tregua esa noche mejor dicho cada vez la lluvia se ponía peor, fui hasta mi casa directamente no podía estar dando vueltas por la ciudad y menos con Emily en ese estado, llegamos y prácticamente corrimos a la puerta de la casa, con Emily agarrada por la cintura abrí y nos metí a dentro.

Ella salió corriendo directo al baño, fui tras ella cuando escuché las arcadas, empuje la puerta y la vi devolviendo todo el contenido de su estómago sobre el retrete me acerqué a ella para sujetar su cabello

"Hotch sal no debes verme así" y otra arcada la hizo sujetarse el retrete, le acariciaba la espalda

"Tranquila Emily me quedaré aquí hasta que te sientas mejor" deje suavemente para que ella no se sintiera mal "O por lo menos hasta que dejes de devolver la comida"

"Gracias Hotch" Emily levantaba la cabeza y me miraba "Eres muy lindo sabes?" No sabia que decir y solo le sonreía "Me encanta esa sonrisa deberías sonreír más a menudo"

Cuando asegure que no volvería a vomitar la levante en brazos a regañadientes de ella y la lleve al sofá para poder vigilarla mientras le preparaba un poco de café para que no se destragara

"Quieres comer algo Prentiss?" A veces usaba mucho su apellido inconscientemente

"No Hotch, quisiera quitarme el vestido" ella parecía estar en otro mundo porque después del comentario se lo subió hasta el vientre intentando quitárselo

"Hey, espera" me acerque a ella y se lo baje "déjame buscar una camisa para que puedas ponértela y ya te ayudaré a quitártelo" solo asintió

Fui a la habitación y la había dejado sola solo unos minutos y cuando volví ella estaba sin el vestido sin zapatos y estaba por quitarse el brassier, esto era un poco lo que temía cuando Dave me dijo que la recogiera al bar

"Emily espera, aquí está la camiseta" pero cuando intente acercarme ella comenzó a correr muy alegremente por el departamento en tangas y brassier, corrí tras ella pero colocó la mesa de por medio, observándola bien su ropa interior era de encaje color azul rey pero además de eso tenía un liguero ¡oh por Dios! UN LIGUERO

Esta mujer definitivamente iba a acabar conmigo no solo me tentaba en la oficina si no que ahora la tenía en mi sala con solo una diminuta ropa interior tuve que hacer todo el esfuerzo posible para tranquilizarme, volví a la cocina y apagué el café y regrese a las habitaciones.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Emily

Abrí los ojos y todo estaba oscuro intenté moverme un poco pero mi cabeza zumbaba, después de un rato mis ojos se acostumbraron a un pequeño rayito de luz que se colaba por una ventana y pude distinguir que no estaba en mi habitación por ende no era mi departamento, intentaba recordar que había pasado la noche anterior pero mis recuerdos eran muy pocos.

Recordaba haber quedado ir al bar con los chicos, haber jugado un limón medio limón después de allí mi cabeza estaba muy confundida, recordaba ver a Dave con una rubia y sabia que tenía que tomar un taxi la noche era muy lluviosa lo cual me hizo darme cuenta que aun llovía fuerte, luego no estaba segura que los demás recuerdos eran reales ví a Hotch entrar al bar y recuerdo sentir sus manos en mi cadera, un pequeño viaje en coche, que me hacía más confuso el recuerdo. A media que seguía intentando recordar los recuerdos se volvía más irreales, yo corriendo semi desnuda frente a Hotch solo fue hasta ese momento que me percaté que tenía puesta una camisa de vestir abotonada al revés palpé mi pecho y no llevaba brassier y tampoco tangas. Unos minutos después sentí un suspiro a mi lado y no podía creer mi sorpresa cuando vi a Aarón Hotchner a mi lado durmiendo muy plácidamente.

"Que había hecho anoche?" A pesar de que pensaba lo peor mi mente no podía atar algunos cabos "porque no estoy completamente desnuda o completamente vestida? Había hecho algo con Aarón anoche?" Decidí enderezarme un poco hasta que mi espalda está completamente en el respaldo de la cama me dolía la cabeza no quería seguir pensando estar al lado de Aarón me embriagaba quería abrazarlo o tocarlo y guiada por quien sabe que impulso estire mi mano hacia su cabello y lo acaricie un rato, el no hizo ningún gesto para que dejara de hacerlo al contrario gimió o eso me pareció a mi

"Em" lo escuche pronunciar contra la almohada aun adormilado "si sigues haciendo eso no voy a responder de mi por lo que pueda pasar"

Eran ideas mías o eso había sido una propuesta, me había sugerido que parara pero yo no podía y tampoco quería así que me arriesgue y seguí acariciando esta ves con un poco más de intensidad su cabello era tan suave me encanta la sensación de sus hebras de cabello entre mis dedos era un placer culpable que quería tener, el se movió hacia donde yo estaba levantada y se colocó frente a frente

"Creo que esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte como anoche Emily" su voz era casi embriagante

"Que fue lo qué pasó anoche Aarón?" Me atreví a preguntar, el cada vez más cerca

"Hiciste un pequeño streptis en mi sala y comenzaste a correr por la casa queriendo quitarte el resto de las prendas, en un pequeño momento de cordura vine al cuarto a buscar esa camisa de botones que llevas puesta y cuando quise regresar a la sala ya estabas en mi puerta sin nada más que tus tanguitas el cual estabas comenzando a quitarte" hizo una pequeña pausa y suspiro "saltaste encima de mi, te lleve a la cama y a la fuerza te coloque la camisa, vaya manera de probar mi fuerza de voluntad Prentiss"

"No puede ser Hotch" baje la cara avergonzada del espectáculo de anoche y un poco decepcionada de que solo me acostara a dormir "yo estoy muy apenada"

"Escucha Emily" allí estaba de nuevo esa voz ronca y profunda que me subía el libido "la única razón por la que anoche no estuvimos íntimamente juntos fue porque estabas ebria y no te imaginas el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para no tocarte y hacerte el amor"

"Que?" Esto era muy revelador "eres mi jefe" quería hacer el amor con el pero tenía que estar segura

"Títulos Prentiss" contestó "ser tu jefe no me hace inmune a ti, soy hombre y no estoy ciego, eres una mujer muy atractiva, inteligente, suspicaz, ingeniosa, Me gustas Emily Prentiss

"Oh" fue lo único que puede decir antes de estrellar mis labios con los suyos y Adiós autocontrol Emily


End file.
